Rosalina vs Palutena
Rosalina vs Palutena is RedLikeRose098765's first DBX. Description Season 1 Episode 1: Mario Vs Kid Icarus! Both characters are celestial goddesses that watch over the main characters in their game. Who's guidance will come in handy finally? Find out this episode! Vote Who do you think will win? Rosalina Palutena Who do you want to win? Rosalina Palutena Stats and Abilities The stats of each fighter will be used for the fight: PALUTENA: Palutena has been able to leave her castle without major injuries after it was obliterated by an explosion. Palutena has the agility of an acrobat, being able to jump and swing upside down while landing flat on her feet. She also can avoid vegetable fire and even dodged a punch from a giant vegetable golem. Her abilities show that in a way, she has a form of telekinesis. She grants Pit the "Power of Flight" which is Palutena controlling Pit's movement so he can focus more on shooting. The power of flight is so great it has brought Pit into space. She has even tossed floating islands away. Palutena also creates gates that can be used as portals in a way. ROSALINA: Rosalina has telekinesis abilities, one of which is controlling Lumas that move MFTL+. She also has the ability to fly on her own. She also has escaped completely fine from a massive black hole that directly hit the Comet Observatory. Rosalina also had the ability to fully rewrite the destruction that the black hole left. Rosalina's intelligence is also very high since she is the watcher of the galaxy. Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Palutena sent Pit into space with "The Power of Flight" again! Apparently, Pit was sent to the galaxy where Mario was finding the next Grand Star. Pit falls down into the middle of the stage Mario was going to complete. "Whoa! If it isn't my good old pal Pit!" said Mario. "Mario, come on, we must focus on our mission. Starship Mario won't fly us if you don't hurry." Rosalina said from above. Mario wanted to keep going and fix Starship Mario, but he never gets to see Pit anymore. "Hey Mario, how are you doing?" asked Pit. "Pit, you just were accidentally sent into space, you don't know if you can trust this guy." Palutena tried to explain to Pit. "Sorry Lady Palutena, but I think I can trust him, he knows me too, after all." answered Pit. "Well, in that case, I'm going to need to go down there and see for myself." Palutena said a little angry. Palutena appears and checks Mario. "Oh come on! Now there are two people in Mario's way! The ship won't ever fly at this rate." Rosalina exclaimed from above. "Sorry Rosalina, but I never see Pit and I don't know this other person." Mario said back. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to take care of this myself then!" Rosalina said intensely annoyed. Rosalina swaps places with Mario, returning Mario back to the space ship. "I've asked for Mario to leave you guys so we can hurry along, but he won't listen. Now it looks like I have to take care of this." Rosalina said to Pit and Palutena. "Pit, get back, I'll take care of this. You're in no condition to fight right now." Palutena explained to Pit. Palutena warps Pit away from the awakening fight. HERE WE GO! Rosalina uses her wand to throw a Luma at Palutena off the bat. Palutena's reaction was too slow and she got hit in the face. Palutena easily recovers from the hit and uses the heavenly light on Rosalina. Rosalina gets hit and recovers from the attack. She then after recovering shoots energy balls right at Palutena. The hits leave her a bit weakened. "You're a better foe than I thought you to be." Palutena said, panting slightly. "You're in for a treat then." Rosalina bragged. Out of nowhere, Palutena sends explosive flames that hit Rosalina right as she finished talking. Rosalina tried to send more energy balls but Palutena reflected them with the reflector barrier. Rosalina, getting a little tired herself, starts to try harder. She uses her telekinesis and throws Palutena into a wall, leaving a big dent. The bricks that were on the wall then fell on top of Palutena, crushing her. Palutena, getting up, sends celestial fireworks at Rosalina, which are ultimately blocked by Rosalina using her Lumas. "No, my Luma!" Rosalina said, saddened. "To protect my Lumas, I must fight you on my own." Rosalina exclaimed. "Let's end this now" Palutena said, warming up for her next attack. Palutena sends a black hole onto Rosalina. Rosalina is stuck and can't move. "LASER!" yelled Palutena. Rosalina sends her magic against the laser while trapped in a black hole. The magic kept her from getting severely injured. "What?!" Palutena said, extremely confused and in shock. "You're not the first black hole I've had to deal with, now let's finish this, as you said." Rosalina said. Rosalina took a comet out of orbit and shot it right at Palutena. After the comet hit her, Palutena could barely get up. Rosalina prepared a meteor shower when she was interupted. "Lady Palutena! Lady Palutena! Are you okay?" Pit yelled, running to her. "Rosalina, stop this now!" Mario screamed, running into the middle of the fight. "You win, please, just have mercy." Palutena said, barely breathing. "As you wish, Miss Palutena." Rosalina said, flinging the meteors back into space where it won't bother anyone anymore. Rosalina heals Palutena's wounds showing mercy. "Give it a few days and you'll be better." Rosalina said, patiently smiling. DBX Winner And the winner is... Rosalina! QUIP: Looks like even when using her own guidance, Palutena can't match up with Rosalina. Do you agree with Rosalina winning? Yes No Next time on DBX Only 1 fighter is revealed for the next DBX, and Dante triggers his way into the next DBX! Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies